


Innocence Lost

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Philip gets his first heat, Porn With Plot, Road Trips, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Philip goes into heat at a truck shop outside Reno, Nevada.Lukas takes him to the stars.





	

They’re at a truck shop somewhere outside Reno, Philip’s pacing in the little dirty restroom stall.

He feels so strange, feverish and antsy. Like he cannot just _chill_ , even for a second. Feels as if a steady drum is beating underneath his skin, itching him in ways that are unscratchable. He huffs irritably and swings open the stall door, going over to turn on the sink so he can splash a handful of water on his face. It relieves him in the slightest, just cooling him off and leaving the hem of his t-shirt clinging wetly to his skin.

Lukas pops his head in, “you good to go? It’s getting pretty dark, let’s see the stars before we get too tired” Lukas has an excited childish grin spread across his face. It’d make Philip smile genuinely if he wasn’t completely agitated. He gives him a weak smile instead and slides out the door past him.

-

On the nearly pitch black Nevada road Lukas takes the driving reins, whilst Philip lies in the back. Legs propped up, shifting uncomfortably as his fever takes over. It’s completely surrounding him, the dull thum of their SUV riding over tiny pebbles no longer soothing. He bundles up in a blanket they’d left out on the floor the previous night, and shuts his tired lids.

-

Lukas pulls over in plain desert, nothing but a stretch of hills and sand. Rocks and rattlesnakes, empty air filled with starry nights. He unlatches the driver door, jumping out. It feels great to stretch out his legs, too much driving for way too many hours. Looking up, he can see everything. The faint hues of galaxies almost, but just stars. Bright tiny small ones, scattering and filling the sky completely.

“Fucking beautiful” he says under his breathe, awe filling his tone. That reminds him, he turns towards the car.

When he cracks open the back door he sees Philip all curled up, naked and blanket thrown off. He looks sickly. Lukas touches his bare thigh, testing his temperature. Philip’s skin is hot and damp, shining with a slight sheen of sweat. Philip’s reaction is unexpected, his lips part slightly and he splays his thighs open, whimpering all wanton and needy at the light touch. Lukas furrows his brows at the intense wave of euphoria that washes over him. Giving him a semi in seconds.

It’s the intoxicating sharp scent radiating from between Philip’s legs. Sweeter than roses and honey combined. And fucking _oh_ , holy fucking shit. Philip is going into heat, his _first_ fucking heat and Lukas is feeling vaguely terrified but most of all extremely possessive. They’ve both been waiting for this for a while. Philip had even told him all about how he thought it’ll happen. It wasn’t close at all to this though. Philip’s description was more bed and roses, not some scenic desert in Nevada.

He feels every inch of being an alpha finally make sense, he knows it’s his time to take care of his omega’s needs.

Lukas is animalistic as he shoves Philip’s knees back, holding him completely open. Philip’s pink and pretty between his thighs, baby smooth and porcelain pale. Lukas wraps his fist around Philip’s cock, giving it a couple pumps to get him shaking and whining. Philip is responsive as ever, clinging to his forearm and whispering desperate pleas into his ear. Lukas latches his mouth onto his neck whilst Philip cries out a breathy “touch me.” Lukas is too impatient and turned on to tease him much longer. He suckles bruising kisses down Philip’s collarbone, leaving his pale skin with soft cherry colored bite marks.

The long drawn out moan Philip makes when Lukas bites down on his nipple makes his cock jerk achingly in his jeans. Reminding the alpha how much he _needs,_ so desperately, to get inside the omega. Lukas reaches a possessive hand down, fingers going immediately for that sweet omega hole.

Philip jolts with oversensitivity the second Lukas’s thumb brushes over his opening. He wants those thick _long_ fingers inside him so badly. He tilts his hips upwards, giving his alpha easier access to his body. Lukas bites down hard on his bottom lip when his fingers feel the hot drenching wetness secreting from Philip’s hole.

It’s so unbearably hot. Philip’s body is readying himself for sex, to take an alpha’s cock. _His_ cock he reminds himself, Philip _is_ fucking his. He grips the omega’s hair just to make him gasp, and sticks two fingers inside his needy hole. Philip bites down on his fist with a muffled cry and his hips jerk, legs spreading even farther to accommodate Lukas’s insistent fingers. Lukas scissors his fingers inside, trying to open the omega up.

“Fuck, this hole is so tight. Gonna feel real nice to stick my cock inside you. You want that huh? I can see it in your face baby.” Lukas grunts under his breathe.

Philip is either beautifully whiny or he puts on one hell of a show, but he’s making the prettiest moans. Far more hotter than pornstars, but much more innocent. Philip looks completely like an angelic being, biting his red lips, blinking his lashy eyes in a way that shouldn’t have a childlike way about it, but it does. It’s proof of Philip’s loss of innocence, or at least that’s what Lukas makes of it.

He pulls out his fingers gently, making a slick sound as more heat leaks out of Philip. His heart is thudding in his throat as he guides his shaft towards Philip’s fluttering opening. Philip gulps soundly, and wraps his arm around the back of Lukas’s neck. A silent message, telling Lukas it’s okay. He’s ready. Lukas puts the slightest pressure on Philip’s hole to get the head to push through. It slides in the velvety heat perfectly. Philip reacts instantly. Clawing his hands at Lukas’s back, gasping out breathlessly in pained sounds as Lukas stretches him _wide_ open.

“Stop- stop, don’t move.” Philip bites out in a small hurt voice.

Lukas stills, he begins stroking his omega’s sides comfortingly. Hoping it’ll ease some of the pain, or just relieve Philip in any way. Philip’s got that that look in his eyes, the one where Lukas can read him like a book. It’s trustful, and loving. Lukas feels overwhelmed with everything, the incredibly hot tightness he’s not even halfway buried in, and the strong warmth flooding his heart with the love he’s got for this boy. _His_ boy.

Philip’s brows are still pinched, but he stutters out “You can put it in.” Lukas hesitates for a second, and nudges his hips forward testingly. Philip yelps once Lukas sinks in another inch, nails scraping down his back.

Lukas groans involuntarily at the heat snugly wrapped around his shaft, Philip’s hole is _heavenly_. He has to tug at his balls just to hold back, Philip’s so tight its got him on edge already. Philip adjusts his thighs wider, and tilts towards Lukas’s cock. Lukas takes the hint and softly holds Philip open by resting his big palms on the insides of his thighs, and eases his length the rest of the way in his boy’s inviting heat. He hisses out as his cock is engulfed completely inside Philip, and shifts Philip’s pliant legs, peppering soft kisses on the fleshy part of his knee. Lukas watches tentatively as his omega adjusts to his cock, it’s so intimate and makes him feel _so_ proud to be able to claim Philip as his. Because that’s what he is, _always_ been.

“Wow” Philip says, and it hits the nail on the head with Lukas’s same exact thought. _Wow_.

“Your- your inside me” Philip says with awe evident in his tone, it sounds so innocent that it tugs almost painfully at Lukas’s heart. He feels _almost_ undeserving of this, to have his love spread out so needy for him. All glossy eyed and pretty, so ready to take anything Lukas is willing to give him. _Everything_ that is.

“ _Yeah_ , you feel perfect princess” Lukas hisses as Philip rocks down curiously, he feels so unearthly and fucking wet, _jesus_. Lukas shoves his palms under Philip’s ass, hitching him up so he’s bent in half, his knees flat against his own chest, ass completely exposed. Way better angle too, now Lukas can get nice and deep, give his omega’s hole a good fucking. Philip clenches down instinctively when Lukas pulls out a couple inches, and whines out all slutty as Lukas thrusts back in.

“Yeah?” Lukas asks, punctuating his question with a harsh thrust. Philip’s crying a loud repetitive “uh-uh-uh” it sounds so fucking girly, Lukas’s balls tighten as slick slides out of Philip freely. It’s so sloppy sounding and wet, Philip’s honey sweet slick is coating Lukas’s thick cock entirely. It makes it a easier fuck into Philip’s clenching hole, hes got to hold the omega’s legs flat or else they start twitching. He’d jerk off Philip if he needed it, but he can easily tell he doesn’t. His ass is super sensitive and the slightest nudge of Lukas’s cock against his G-spot gets Philip’s thighs quivering.

Philip’s whole body his jolting on each thrust, he’s clinging to Lukas like he’s his lifeline. Lukas feels his ego go sky high, and leans down to mouth along his pretty omega’s jawline. Philip whimpers needily and entwines their fingers, pressing Lukas’s palm flat against the slightest bump on his belly.

Lukas smirks, “feel me inside you?”

Philip whimpers, body twitching as waves of pleasure shudder through him. He can feel _every_ inch, stretching out his hole like Lukas’s cock owns it. ( _He does_ ). Lukas’s thrusts start getting more erratic, rougher and more feral. He grips both of Philip’s round cheeks in his palms, squeezing and keeping his stretched pink slit open. Philip’s nearly crying from overstimulation, eyes getting wet and moans getting pitchier.

“Fuck me” Philip whines, rolling his hips down to meet Lukas’s hard thrusts. It’s so fucking hot that Lukas can feel that Philip’s soaked. All down his thighs he’s dripping slick and Lukas’s precum.

He steadily thrusts into where it makes Philip cry, right as his G-spot. Philip grips Lukas’s arm and screams prettily into his ear. It’s like a gospel hearing Philip cum, he can feel it amazingly too. Philip’s pretty soft whimpers in his ear, his pink walls holding his cock in. His hole begging for a knot, to stretch him even wider and fill that sweet needy hole up with sperm, make it _take_.

Philip inhales through the haze of oversensitivity and being post coital, and rubs Lukas’s back soothingly as he starts up his thrusts again.

“I _can_ take it. Fuck me” Philip encourages, even though his voice is broken and wrecked sounding.

Lukas is spurred on by his words, fucking into that sweet heaven between Philip’s thighs.

“Come _inside me_ , want you to.”

Lukas nearly fills him up from his words alone, he thrusts in deep one last time, holding in and grinding his cock in his clenching slit. Lukas groans in ecstasy as Philip milks him pliantly. Sliding up and down gently to make sure his Lukas’s cum is all inside him. Lukas stays balls deep until he’s certain he’s done shooting his load inside Philip. Philip winces in pain as Lukas pulls out, and Lukas is weirdly put off by the fact that he can’t stay in Philip forever. Already missing that lovely heat around him, and just the extreme closeness and intimacy they just experienced.

He curls up into Philip’s side, kissing chastely as his pouty lips. Philip kisses like a girl in love, legs and arms wrapped all clingy around Lukas. Even lets Lukas take the lead in which way their lips meet, how Lukas holds his hair. He is fucking beautiful, and he is _his_.

Lukas pecks the back of his hand and twirls their fingers together, aiming it at the roof of the car.

“Wish we were outside, so we could see the stars” Philip whispers, breaking the calm silence.

Lukas chuckles “you _are_ my star.”

Philip smile is full of love and his irises twinkle like the Milky Way.

****


End file.
